1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air conditioner for household use. In the case of a so-called separate type configuration in which separate indoor and outdoor units are provided, the present invention primarily relates to the indoor unit and a printing apparatus for its front panel. In the case of a so-called window type unit in which the indoor portion and the outdoor portion are accommodated in a common casing, the present invention primarily relates to the indoor portion and a printing apparatus for its front panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a front panel which is detachably fitted to an indoor air conditioner unit or to the indoor portion of a window type unit as well as to a method and apparatus for printing on and using the front panel. Moreover, the present invention also relates to a method of reinforcing the front panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 10, an indoor air conditioner unit 103 having a main body 101 of an air conditioner in which a heat exchanger, a fan, electrical parts, and the like are accommodated in its casing, as well as a front panel which is detachably and openably fitted to the front surface of the main body 101, is known.
Since the front panel 102 generally covers substantially the entire portion of the front surface of the air conditioner body, plural horizontal slits 104 are provided to allow air to circulate over the obverse and reverse surfaces of a major portion of the front panel. The horizontal slits 104 are formed in the front panel. Vertical ribs 106 are also formed at appropriate intervals to reinforce horizontal ribs 105. This front panel is normally made of a synthetic resin such as polypropylene (PP).
The above-described indoor air conditioner unit is fixed at a relatively high position on a wall surface of a room. Once it is installed, due to connection of a refrigerant pipe between the same and an outdoor unit and connection to a power supply, the air conditioner unit is kept semi-permanently fixed at the same place except at the time when the air conditioner is removed.
For this reason, difficulty in cleaning has occurred. In view of this, a product has recently been developed in which only the front panel portion, where dirt is particularly noticeable, is made detachable from the main body.
Thus, although the air conditioner (indoor unit) is an electrical product, it also has the character of a quasi-structure (such as a pillar or a transom), as well as the character of an article of the interior (i.e., an interior article). Consequently, in the case where the indoor air conditioner is viewed as an article of the interior, there is the following unsatisfactory aspect.
That is, a carpet, a curtain, and the like, can be cited as typical articles of the interior (of a home or office, for example). However, these articles are often changed, as if naturally, in correspondence with an annual seasonal cycle. In other words, during summer a curtain and a carpet for the summer season which provide a cool appearance are furnished, while during winter a thick curtain and a thick carpet having a warming effect for the winter season are used. These articles not only provide warming and cooling effects, but also are pleasurable to look at and enrich the user's living conditions.
Another example of a conventional indoor unit is shown in FIG. 15. The indoor unit of FIG. 15 is arranged such that a synthetic resin-made front panel 102 is fitted to the front surface of a main body 101 of the air conditioner unit. A blow port 101a is formed in the lower portion of main body 101. Plural slits 104 extending in the horizontal direction are formed in a panel body 103 of the front panel 102 in parallel at predetermined intervals for suction purposes. Front surfaces 105a of ribs 105 between the slits 104 are formed flush with a front surface 103a of the panel body 103. In FIG. 15, reference numeral 106 denotes a heat exchanger and reference numeral 107 denotes a fan. The conventional unit of FIG. 15 is subject to various, if not all, of the disadvantages discussed above with reference to FIG. 10.